The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC) is requesting funds to support a one-day Breast Cancer Education Summit to be held in Houston, Texas in 1992 on a date to be arranged with the National Cancer Institute. The Summit will be conducted in two half-day sessions. The first session will be held at UTMDACC, and the second will be held at the Sheraton Astrodome Hotel where the conference speakers and attenders will be lodged. The Summit will be co-sponsored by the Texas Federation of Business and Professional Women's Clubs, Inc., the National Black Leadership Initiative on Cancer, and the Houston Area Health Care Coalition. The aims of the Summit are 1) to impact on the widest possible array of community organizations to provide information and education on the benefits of screening mammography; 2) to stimulate new mammography screening programs, particularly among minority and older populations; 3) to give special attention to wider use of screening mammography through mobile programs for women at work sites and underserved rural and minority populations; and 4) to increase awareness in the general public of the importance of mammography in the early detection of breast cancer. The Summit will provide education about the benefits of breast screening for community and business organizations involved with underserved and high risk populations. It will focus specifically on sharing the extensive experience among groups in Texas who are reaching underserved populations with successful breast cancer screening and education programs. Speakers from businesses, local and state health departments, the minority community, and from the health care sector have already agreed to share their expertise. Two hundred twenty-five persons are expected to attend. Funds are requested to provide travel and lodging for out-of-town speakers, for production of promotional and educational materials, and for supplies and advertising. The impact of the Summit on those who attend will be evaluated by assessment of knowledge and practices of Summit attenders both before, immediately after, and six months following the Summit. A significant impact on breast cancer screening and education programs in the south-central United States is expected.